Akatsuki A Gangsters Fairytale english
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: Sasori could lead the normal life of a criminal, if it wasn t for his blond partner Deidara, who just loves to harass the poor redhead. -DeiSaso-


Akatsuki – A Gangsters Fairytale

I was sitting in the transporter looking at the trees we were driving by, with a bored expression plastered on my face. It was dark already, but the moon was shining brightly and covered the otherwise bleak, gray industrial area in a mystical, dark luster. I rested my head on my palm and sighed. The shrill siren had not been easy to ignore, but thanks to Kakuzu's excellent driving, we were just a few blocks away from the headquarters. I heard a soft rustle followed by a low, content groan behind me. I couldn´t help but roll my eyes at him. "Katsu." Whispered the blond, who was sitting behind my seat and I distandly heard a building explode and collapse. I closed my eyes, sighing long but quietly, imagining Deidara´s face. A broad, dirty grin, wide-open eyes which contributed his mental illness perfectly to the outside.  
He was a lunatic, like everyone in the organization ...

Akatsuki, that´s how we called ourselves. A small group, full of criminals. Lonely souls who were longing for perfection. A goal which was given to us by our leader. Pein. He was a powerful young man, who was rarely seen. His whole appearance gave him an authority that no one dared to question. Orange-red, spiky hair and a face full of piercings. His eyes reflected only parts of the madness he had witnessed and partly caused himself. A shining gray, which repeatedly pulled us all into his spell.

However, he was not alone. Konan, his right hand and partner was always by his side. Both in the business, as well as in private purposes. We didn´t really separate those. We were all devoted to Akatsuki, with our very beings. It was our job… and yet our lives. Each one of us had made his decision and over the years that this organization existed, had formed relationships. We were a family.  
An exceptional criminal family.

The other members had their reasons as to why they joined Akatsuki.  
Just like me.

Kakuzu, who was driving down the container area by now, lived for the money. He was obsessed with it, which I think is the reason he joined Akatsuki. We were earning enough, really.

We drove up to the many large warehouses. I took the remote and opened the gate still deep in thought. After we had entered, I closed the gate and got out of the transporter. I nimbly jumped out and walked past the many boxes and shelves stopping infront of a soda machine. An unusual machine ... and I pressed the small white button next to the sign saying `pure Sake'. A sliding door in the ground suddenly opened up and I walked back to the vehicle to jump back in. Kakuzu waited patiently until I had closed the passengers door, to start the engine again. Behind us the door closed automatically and we drove down the dark tunnel leading to the headquarters. The entrance did not look very inviting. A cave, which was only dimly lit. I swiftly jumped out of the car, went to the supposed door and heard the others get out. Hidan and Kakuzu. Yes, Hidan was also there. During the trip he had been busy with one of his rituals. The white-haired man was a Jashinist. A religion, which payed homage to the god Jashin, at least he claimed that. For me, that was just an excuse for all the 'victims' that he offered to said God. Not to forget that he hurt himself in order to please his God. But who am I to talk…

The last one to rose was Deidara. I was waiting for him, stubbornly looking in the opposite direction, while listening to his certain steps directed at me. He stopped directly behind me and I could feel his quiet breathing on my neck. Successfully I surpressed the shudder that was threatening to run down my spine because I knew he was wearing that dirty grin on his face again. Determined, I stomped on his foot and went into the headquarters. Behind me, I heard him grumble lowly, but I knew my partner would forgive me this little mishappening. Partner… my eyes were glued to the floor while I was pondering about that fact. This terrorist was my partner and the worst thing of all was, that he could not stop harassing me.

Then the four of us stood infront of Pein´s office, Kakuzu knocking on the door. "Come in." a deep voice boomed from inside the room. Kakuzu opened the door and we all went in. "Pein-sama. We have completed the mission without any incidents. The van is at the entrance. "I said with a bow, the three other Akatsuki following my example. From the corner of my eye I saw the wave of the hand of the leader and straightened up again. "That´s good to hear, Sasori. If that´s true, you can leave it like that, a report is not needed. Unless there is important information." Pein's voice resounded through the room. His eyes told us that we were now dismissed, and we left the office. Everyone but Kakuzu, the `Treasurer ', for he had to discuss the financial costs of the Akatsuki.

Hidan took his leave and went on his way to his room which he shared with Kakuzu.

I quickened my pace a little, and snaked myself through the complicated system of tunnels until I was finally at the door.  
The door to my room. Relieved, I put a hand on the doorknob when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I bit gently on my bottom lip to suppress a surprised squeal. Yes, I had pushed him out of my mind. Oh and how I could feel this pleasant grin on my neck. He put his other hand on mine and turned the handle down painfully slow. I knew that I had to move, otherwise that blond idiot would get the wrong idea. So I pulled my hand slowly but firmly back to my side and headed for my bed. Fortunately, Deidara was not in the mood for a fight with his partner after a heavy-weapons theft.  
I sat on my bed and watched Deidara as he took off his coat, threw it carelessly on the floor and threw himself on his bed. His bed, that was, to my disapproval in the same room as mine. Despite the general disagreements which prevailed in our team, we were still a good one and worked together quite well. (That is, as long as Deidara didn´t try to jump me or anything of the sorts…)

He seemed slightly frustrated and turned his back on me. I mimicked him immediately, slipped out of my coat, hung it over a chair and layed down. Of course starring at the wall, ignoring Deidara. The exhaustion came unexpectedly fast and I wondered if I had been this tired before or if all the adrenaline had kept me awake. So it seemed. Satisfied I threw the covers over my sleepy body, knowing that my partner was doing the same, still sulking. After a few minutes, my eyes were already so heavy that I could not keep them open.  
Satisfied with the overall result of the day, I fell into a quiet, mostly dreamless slumber.

+Chapter+1+Chapter+1+Chapter+1+Chapter+1+Chapter+1+Chapter+1+Chapter+1

Wow… I finally translated the first chapter… and it took me long enough xD If there´s someone who is willing to translate the rest of the fiction for me, I would welcome that, honestly xD You know, a beta would help,too. I found so many mistakes, I´m spend… it´s embarassing, really. Anyway, I hope there are less spelling mistakes now and it´s somehow understandable. This chapter is dedicated to 21stCentury who asked me to post Fariytale in English ^^


End file.
